Phillip Coulson
"You've got two choices - take what's in this box, or we put you in a slightly bigger one." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Phillip Coulson is a Senior Agent in the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. He is often tasked by the director or another superior to investigate or deal with issues relevant to SHIELD's interests or concerns. Phil is also a known fan of comics, especially Captain America, and is seldom able to hide his fanboyishness when he encounters such legends in the real world. Background Phillip Coulson was born to Robert and Julie Coulson in Des Moines, Iowa. He spent the bulk of his life helping on the family farm, where he developed a strong work ethic with one weakness: comics. The young Phil would spend his allowance on comics whenever he could, especially Captain America comics. Phil played football and baseball on the high school football team. He had developed a sense of duty and hard work that earned the respect of his coaches, but he did not make much of a name for himself. After high school, Phil, still trying to live in the footsteps of Captain America, enlisted in the United States Army and volunteered to attend Ranger School. He met Marcus Johnson and the two developed a friendly rivalry, each trying to outperform the other at the various tests. Phil passed with flying colors and earned a spot in the 75th Ranger Regiment. When he arrived at his unit, Phil learned that he would be in the same squad as Marcus Johnson. While this might have resulted in some eyerolling, the newly-minted ranger went to his duty and two eventually came to befriend each other. With the outbreak of the conflict in Afghanistan, the two soon found themselves deployed. It was not a normal deployment, even by ranger standards. It always seemed like that there was always someone out to get their unit, and namely Marcus. To their credit, the squad was able to protect itself and finish its tour. While on leave after the deployment, Phil caught word that Marcus's mother was killed by Orion, for reasons unknown to Phil. Looking out for his best friend, Phil drove to ensure that his friend would be protected and the two eventually help take down Orion. This caught the attention of Nick Fury, who informed the two that they had a new job offer, a job with SHIELD. Fury pulled the bureaucratic strings to get them out of the army and into SHIELD. The two made a name for themselves in the organization, being compared to as the new Nick Fury and Dum-Dum. With The Merge causing havoc for SHIELD and the budget being cut a new team was needed, one that could react to the troubles in the world instead of having a team at each SHIELD installation. Phil and Nick Fury, Jr. were put on this team under command of Timothy Cadwallade. Personality A dutiful agent, a nice guy, but serious when the job needs to be done. While he may not be the most imposing person, he is not afraid of asserting himself. Logs * 2014-06-01 - Reward, Punishment or Something In Between - Nick Fury Sr, has a new assignment for Nick Jr and Phil. Is it a good thing? Only time will tell. * 2014-08-23 - Opening Shots: Deal Gone Bad - Hydra attempts to buy weapons, SHIELD tries to stop them, but oh god what are those things? Category:Marvel Features Category:Regular Characters Category:Taken Characters Category:Humans Category:SHIELD Category:Page that Needs Work